Te amare entre sombras
by Rosita-Kun
Summary: Ja!, el gran Hao Asakura viviendo con su hermano después de casi matarlo. Y me perdono como si nada, los demás igual...Y el, no sé que opine de mi, pero, al final de cuentas me acepta,ya que somos casi iguales.Soy mala para los resumenes pasen y vean ;


Despues de casi 1 año del Torneo de Shamanes, todos habían decidido quedarse a vivir en la pensión de mi hermano…..Ja!, el gran Hao Asakura viviendo con su hermano después de casi matarlo. Y me perdono como si nada, los demás igual…..Y el, no sé que opine de mi, pero, al final de cuentas me acepta, ya que somos casi iguales; con un pasado muy parecido. Desde hace mucho que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza…¡Dios!, ¿Por qué me tu enamorar de ti?,¿Porqué me siento así? No te puedo sacar de mi mente…Ren, desde que te vi por primera vez…Supe que había algo especial en ti

Flash Back

-Bueno, es hora de partir-Decía Yoh, mientras que tú y los demás se preparaban para ir a Norteamérica, ahí; fue la primera vez que te vi

-Ya deberías estar en camino, Yoh, no puedes perder el tiempo- Fue cuando me propuse a dar un ataque a Yoh, pero Horo Horo y Ryu me lo impidieron; así que los mande a volar con un ataque, donde tu los atrapaste…Fue la primera vez que te vi

-Que diminutos son, con mi posesión de objetos puedo viajar hasta Norteamérica-Vi en ese momento tu expresión de enojo

-Ya deja de alardear-Me dijiste enojado tratando de darme un ataque, que yo esquive fácilmente, te sonreí y me fui (1)

Ahí fue donde me empezaste a cautivarme, tiempo después te seguí vigilando, te propuse a unirte a mi, pero, obvio, tu te negaste, diciendo que te quedarías al lado de Yoh (2)….Y por primera vez, en todas mis vidas me sentí celoso, entonces supe que eras mas que un simple capricho, algo mas que una simple obsesión…Me había enamorado perdidamente de ti. Después cuando nos encontrábamos en los grandes espíritus, donde por mi culpa casi mueres…..Nunca antes había tenido un remordimiento así, una culpa, al saber que fue uno de mis hombres quien te hirió(3). También esta la vez en la que había "matado"; por así decirlo a mi hermano, tomando camino libre para los grandes espíritus y hacia ti también pero, me decepcione al ver como peleabas contra mí por haber lastimado a Yoh…Ahí supe cuanto te amo. (4)

Fin Del Flash Back

Por mucho tiempo sentí celos, enojo y frustración hacia mi hermano por haberte enamorado, pero, ese día supe que no estabas enamorado de Yoh, lamentablemente fue de la peor forma en que lo pude haber descubierto

Flash Back (Si, otro ¬¬U)

Me encontraba entrenando con Yoh en el patio trasero, ahí era la única forma que me podía desquitar con el, estaba lleno de ira, que no me percataba de lo que hacia hasta que…

-Hao, hermano, ¿Qué…? Qué haces?-Me pregunto Yoh mirándome con miedo, hace mucho que no me dirigían una mirada así y no era para menos, tenia mi espada apuntando hacia su cuello que aparte rápidamente, por nada del mundo quería herir a alguien otra vez, mucho menos a mi hermano a pesar de que…

-Lo siento, Yoh, no sé que me paso-Le dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello, sudando, respirando con dificultad. Simplemente ya no podía seguir así

-Hao, ¿Estas bien?-Me dijo preocupado

-Si, solo necesitaba desquitarme-Oh no, ya me había descubierto, y el solo me miraba sorprendido y preocupado

-Hao…. ¿Que pasa?-Me siguió insistiendo, que no siga, si no; no respondo a lo que le podría hacer

-No pasa nada, solo…solo olvídalo-Le dije en un suspiro que no puedo evitar

-Hao, ¿Hice algo que te molestara?-Me dijo preocupado y ya no pude mas

-No… ¡Solo me quitaste a la única persona que he llegado a amar de verdad y no sea un capricho!-Le grite, y una vez mas me descubrí solo, mientras que la mirada de Yoh se volvió confundida

-¿De quien hablas?, ¿De Anna?-Me pregunto, ¡Bah!, ¿Cómo creyó que me fijaría en alguien como ella? Aunque ella y tu tienen el mismo carácter, tu no eres igual que ella…No eres igual que nadie.

-No, tonto…Me refiero a Ren ¡Ren Tao!, ¡Y es muy obvio que tu le gustas!-dije enojado con unas lagrimas que estaban por salir de mis ojos, pero, que no permití, solo vi como sonreías y haces esa risita que tanto odio

-Jijiji, hermanito, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, yo ya empezaba a sospechar que él te gustaba, nunca me atrevería a siquiera pensar en quitártelo, es mas una vez trate de averiguar quien le gustaba para saber si eras tu-Me dijo el tonto de Yoh, y eso hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría será acaso que…

-¿Y que paso?, ¿Quién le gusta?-Le pregunte emocionado y aterrado por el resultado, mientras lo tome del cuello de la camiseta

-Bueno es no me lo dijo, pero, me dijo que si le gusta alguien de la pensión, ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?, Tal vez ese alguien seas tu-Me dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, yo hice lo mismo y dije

-Si, ¿Por qué no?, ¡¿Dónde esta Ren, ya regreso de hacer las compras con Horo Horo?-Le dije a Yoh emocionado, pues no es para menos, por fin te iba a revelar mis sentimientos

-S... Si, ya llego, pero, ¿Podrías soltarme?, Me voy a vomitar-Me dijo Yoh, ya que lo había zarandeado de mas….Ja! creo que me excedí

-Si, pero, ¡¿Dónde esta, Ren?-Y así lo seguí zarandeando del cuello de la camiseta

-Esta….Esta en la cocina, suéltame, vomito-Yo solo sonreí, solté a mi hermano, con rumbo hacia la cocina

-Gracias, hermanito-Le grite dirigiéndome a adentro

-Aja-Respondió Yoh con los ojos en espiral y un peculiar todo verde ¡Bah!...Estará bien

Ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la cocina, suspire, abrí la puerta y grite

-¡Ren, necesito decirte al…!-Mi sonrisa que había embozado se desapareció y mis ojos se apagaron al ver eso ¡Tu y el estúpido de Hoto Hoto besándose! No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía…Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Desde cuando? Y lo peor, ninguno de los dos se habían separado, hasta que tu entre abriste los ojos, vistes mi semblante apagado y empujaste a Horo Horo

-¡Hao!-Gritaste sonrojado-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué vienes gritándome?-Me dijiste sonrojado, yo solo clave mi mirada molesta en Horo Horo, yo, peleándome con mi hermano para que no te enamorara y resulto que debí cuidarme de este idiota

-Des… ¿Desde cuando?, ¿Desde cuando ustedes…..?-No pude seguir hablando las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta

-Desde hoy, ahora en la mañana, cuando fuimos a comprar lo que Anna nos pidió, ya sabes cuando no quisiste ir-Me dijo el idiota ese mientras pasaba su brazo por tus hombros, tu solo frunces el ceño sonrojado, bajas la mirada y asientes, entonces siento como se partio mi corazón, y no solo por ti, si no que a él, al idiota de Horo Horo era al único antes de Yoh que le había confesado que te amo…Pues a él lo consideraba mi mejor amigo y no solo eso él fue el que me puso en contra de mi propio hermano era un…

-Y, ¿Para que me estabas buscando, Hao?-Me preguntas aun sonrojado

-Nada, solo quería ver si habían traído todo, hasta luego-Me dirigí hacia la salida, no sin antes fulminar a Horo Horo con la mirado a lo que el solo sonríe, estaba apunto de salir, cuando me detuve, voltee a verte y vi lo feliz que eres eso me hizo y hace sonreír, pero, me hace fruncir el ceño que sea por el

-Fe…felicidades, por ustedes, ya saben-Dije difícilmente mientras salgo

-Gracias-Me dijiste. Ya fuera de la cocina me encontré con Yoh

-Hao, ¿Qué paso?, ¡¿Descubriste quien le gusta?-Me dijo emocionado a lo que yo sonreí débilmente y sentí como unas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas. Si, el gran Hao Asakura llorando por problemas amorosos

-Si, pero no fue de la mejor manera-Dije irónicamente antes de irme a llorar a mi cuarto para que nadie me vea así

Fin del Flash Back

¿Hace ya cuanto de eso…¿9?, ¿10 meses? Ah no UN año entero que he tenido que sentirme asi para que tu seas feliz, trate de olvidarte con alguien mas que aun sigue a mi lado, pero, no me puedo olvidar de ti tan fácilmente. No cuando tu fuiste uno de los primeros en aceptarme, muy a tu peculiar forma claro esta, pero, al final de cuentas; aceptarme, ya que tu y yo tenemos un pasado muy parecido, un pasado obscuro, pero, si tu eres feliz con el, yo intentare de ser feliz con Lyserg….Si, ahora estoy con Lyserg, al principio creí que tu y Horo Horo terminarían rápido, pero, ya pasado los 5 meses, supe que no pasaría, al menos no tan rápido asi que trate de olvidarte con Lyserg, pero, eso no a pasado, por lo menos aun no

Veo por la ventana como tú y Horo Horo se besan puesto que; Lyserg y yo nos habíamos retrasado para nuestra "cita" doble

-Hao, apúrate, Ren y Horo Horo ya nos están esperando-Me regaño Lyserg mientras entraba a la habitación

-Pues, no creo que tengan muchos ánimos de ir-Le digo mientras me levanto y cierro las cortinas

-¡Pero…! ¿Qué?, Hao…-Me dice tristemente mientras observa por la ventana-Me dijiste que lo ibas a olvidar-Me dijo con voz quebradiza y la verdad; me duele mucho verlo así, lo quiero, pero, no como a ti, Ren…pero claro, nunca se lo diré, no me atrevería a lastimarlo mas de lo que he hecho

-Claro que lo olvide, ¿Cómo puedes creer que no?-Le digo con una falsa sonrisa, mientras le tomo la mano, le doy un beso en la mejilla y me lo llevo hacia fuera, donde nos encontramos contigo y Horo Horo

-Ya estamos listos, vámonos-Digo sin mucho interés, pero, al verte creo que esto no será tan terrible

-Se tardaron mucho, ¿Pues que tanto hacían?-Me dice Horo Horo con picardía que solo me hace enojar

-Pues, no lo que ustedes estaban haciendo-Le respondo enojado y veo como tu te sonrojas

-Ya déjense de tonterías y vámonos-Dices sonrojado

Y así nos vamos los 4 fingiendo una mentira, aunque, tú y Horo Horo están felices, Lyserg también, tal vez el único que finge soy yo, yo soy el único que se siente así.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**(1) Se acuerdan el episodio 25** "**el viaje de los shamanes" donde fue la primera aparición de Hao y lo embosca, pues ese se supone que estoy describiendo ._.U**

**(2) También esta el episodio 43 "la pelea entre dioses" donde es cuando Hao le propone a Ren (matrimonio 9.9) ok no u,u le propone unirse a él, pero Ren no acepta**

**(3) Capitulo 60 "Amigos" donde peyote (el shaman mexicano que nos hace quedar mal a la fans yaoista de shaman King mexicanas ¬¬) ejem n-n mata a Ren TT-TT y es uno de los hombres de Hao, obvio ¿no? ._.U**

**(4) Al final del capitulo 61 "Adiós para siempre" y al principio del capitulo 62 "Un combate precipitado" Se ve cuando Hao absorbió la alma de Yoh y todos pelean contra el, en especial Ren 9.9 **

**Y aquí están todas las aclaraciones n-n**

**Y ¿Qué dicen? Fabuloso, genial, bueno, malo, terrible debería tirarme de un poso y que me coma la niña del aro xD 0-0 ¿Que?, ¿Si?, Ok u,u lo que sea por las lectoras-RK se tira por un poso que apareció de la nada-Review?-Grita mientras cae **

**Conciencia de Rk: Ya oyeron a la loca esa u,u si les gusto déjenle un review o por lo menos déjenle uno para que no se suicide xD**

**RK-Aun cayendo-Hey! No soy tan necesitada y pediche! Como ciertas conciencias! ¬¬ Ahh!, La niña del aro **

**Niña del aro: -w- 0-0- Rk le cae encima- ¬¬**

**Rk: jejeje n-ñU despídete por mi conciencia!-Y el poso se cierra 0-0**

**Conciencia: Bueno, ya la oyeron hasta luego u,ú Y si en verdad te gusto esta porquería de Rk uwú**

**RK: Hey!-Aun en el poso xD**

**Conciencia: ¬w¬ Pícale aquí**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l **

**V**


End file.
